


2. 银橡叶骑士铁十字勋章

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	2. 银橡叶骑士铁十字勋章

与其说是授勋仪式，不如说这里更像个高级军官的私人酒会。  
这是栋属于某意大利富商的宅邸，介于他‘充满敬意’的将豪宅赠予德军作为高官们临时的‘休息室’，德国人也就欣然接受。些军官即使在他国也一样有着享乐的特权，埃尔文对此早已习以为常。  
半小时之前达里斯·扎卡里已经招集了驻地的士兵在广场上列队欢迎这个年轻的少将，他们也只是站在台阶上向那些刚从比利时和卢森堡回来的士兵们招了招手。  
“恭喜你。”在为埃尔文戴上有着银橡叶装饰的骑士铁十字勋章之后，扎卡里元帅象征性的拍了拍他的肩膀，“我知道你是个为了晋升不择手段的年轻人，没错吧？那么现在就转过身去，冲这些军官们笑笑，这不困难吧？”  
房间中约有二十个人，都是校级以上的军官，他们每个人的薪水也许比窗外广场上的那些士兵加起来还要多。埃尔文走过去和他们简单的寒暄，态度恭谦的表示对同僚们的尊敬，包括那些人官阶要比他低的人。其中有一个比埃尔文还要年轻不少的中校。  
“少将，可以借一步说话吗？”青年露出一个善意的微笑。他穿着带有骷髅标志的黑色制服，是在场少数几个党卫军之一。  
“佩普中校，幸会。你在罗斯托夫的表现一直是大家关注的焦点呢，没想到你这么快就离开东线了。”  
“已经是8月了，少将，再过一个月那里就会开始变得寒冷，我不太喜欢在有冰碴的掩体里睡觉。”年轻的党卫军和埃尔文走到门外的走廊尽头，“请别介意，只是想和您做一些私人的……谈话而已。”  
和党卫军进行私人谈话，埃尔文在心里苦笑了起来。这家伙在二十岁出头就进入党卫军警卫旗队师身居要职，恐怕是个比自己还要热衷钻营的家伙。  
“那么请问，埃尔文少将，您当初为何选择了国防军而非党卫军呢？您知道，有时候……穿着黑制服会遇到更多机会，而不是炮弹。”  
“你作为武装党卫队成员说这种话可一点都无法让人信服啊，据我所知，在前线冲锋时遇到你们可是大部分士兵的幸运。”  
“哈哈，你看来对第一次见面的人无法放下戒心呢，少将。”年轻的党卫军笑了起来，埃尔文不得不承认，这个家伙的确在亲和力上比自己要讨喜的多。  
“这么说吧，你和我，今天之所以站在这里，除了自己不择手段，还有一部分外部原因，比如说……我们是作为青年派的成功案例被挂在墙面上不是吗？让更多的年轻人看到‘美轮美奂’的未来仕途。”佩普稍稍贴近了一些，“当然，战场的惊人功绩也是必要的。”  
“埃尔文，你在这里啊，那位先生已经到了，别让他等你。”扎卡里从大厅里出来，冲着走廊尽头的两人喊了一句。  
“抱歉失陪了。”埃尔文向佩普点了一下头转身离开。  
“埃尔文少将，我听到了一些来自同僚的传言，您的父亲，同样作为一个军官，似乎是被党卫军所杀呢？这是真的吗？”男人在他身后说道，虽然脸上仍是微笑，但声音冰冷而尖锐，轻而易举的切入了血肉之中。  
“他为自己所说的话付出了代价，仅此而已。”埃尔文并没有停下脚步。  
“真可惜，我以为你们是关系非常亲密的父子呢。”

埃尔文跟着扎卡里来到门外，圆形的石子路边停着一辆黑色轿车，司机背对着他们站在远处。扎卡里和车里的人说了几句就离开了，埃尔文打开车门，行了一个军礼之后坐了上去。  
那是一个大约五十岁的军官，面部的肌肉已经变得松弛，灰蓝色的眼睛在眉骨的阴影下显得有些无精打采，也许是因为刚从克里木战场回来的缘故。  
“元帅。”  
“我想你今天听到的祝贺已经够多了，我就不说了。”老人转过头，眉眼的弧度变得温和了许多。“刚刚达里斯跟我说，你被那个党卫军小鬼盯上了？”  
“嗯，大概我终于要和我父亲落到同样下场 了吧？”  
“埃尔文，你如果不是我养大的，我现在就可以叫人把你推到广场上枪毙。你和欧布利特走的太近了，那家伙早晚会出事的。”老人烦躁的用手揉着太阳穴，“你以为这个岁数被提升成少将是件好事吗？你之前在荷兰和卢森堡的作战的确让人惊艳，但是还不足以让你三十二岁就坐上其他人五十岁才得到的位置。这是个警告。”  
“元帅，虽然国内对战况没有报道，但是斯大林格勒那边已经吃紧了不是吗？上面决定改变战略，将主力从高加索转到斯大林格勒就是个错误。只因为那地方有着和斯大林一样的名字？如果最高指挥官只凭借被烧坏的脑子决定战争走向，整个国家都会为他付出代价的……”  
“埃尔文！你给我住口。”老人压低声音打断了他的话，“你父亲已经将你洗脑了不是吗？即使他已经死了这么久。你需要做的只是为你的祖国带来胜利，就像你之前做的一样。”他用手紧紧握住埃尔文的肩膀，用力到骨节都微微发白。“我不想在小巷的垃圾堆里看到你的尸体。”  
“我更不想看着柏林沦陷。”  
“我们不会输，你这混小子最好给我记住。”  
“也许吧……你来这里，是已经为我做出决定了？”金发的青年转开了视线。  
“嗯，你今天晚上就动身去斯大林格勒。作为少将，你不必上前线，在指挥部对着火炉安静的等到圣诞节。保卢斯那家伙之前只是个参谋出身的上将，根本没有实战经验，我将你送过去他会感恩戴德的。——更何况，我到时候也会在东线，距离你不远。”  
“所以，这并不是正式调令？”  
“嗯，你所在的第一集团军不会过去，谁知道，至少目前是这样。你的目的只是要让那些党卫军看到你为国效力的决心而已，而不是对元首决策的质疑。”

 

傍晚的时候，埃尔文来到了中央车站，只有两个人和他同行。一个是之前师团中的副官托马，另一个是意大利驻军的尼斯上尉。托马说只有三个人的火车他还是第一次坐，估计一辈子只有这一次优待，尼斯因为觉得这句话不吉利而脸色阴沉了很久。埃尔文让他们先上车，自己到车站门口的杂货铺，打算买几本书来打发路上的时间。  
刚走出店门，他就被一个少年撞在身上，不远处的面包房店主冲着他大喊：“先生！抓住他！那个小偷！”  
那孩子爬起来躲在埃尔文身后，怀里还抱着两条面包。一双惊恐的蓝色的眼睛在脏兮兮的脸上显得格外清澈。一般来说，在街上看到德军军官，这些流浪汉总是避之而不及的躲开，这个孩子不知道为什么没有逃走。  
“面包钱我来付吧。”埃尔文拦住了气势汹汹走过来的面包店主，那少年抬头看了埃尔文一眼，犹豫了一下转身逃走了。  
“长官，你这样可不是做善事，想帮忙的话不光是替面包付钱，而是把你的军队带走。”肥胖的男子向埃尔文伸出一只沾满面粉的手，“600里拉。”  
埃尔文把手伸进外衣口袋才发现钱包不翼而飞，想起刚刚那个少年的表情他只得在心里苦笑，而对面的面点师父脸上则是幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“哈，算我请你吧，好人先生。”  
“长官，需要报警吗？这一带的警察知道那些流浪汉住的地方，他们可以帮你把钱包找回来。”书店的老板也从店里走了出来。  
“不必了，我还要赶火车……里面也没多少钱。”

埃尔文回到车站，尼斯和托马在车厢外抽烟等他，三人在车厢里坐下，就看到站台上来了两个党卫军。他们看起来还不到二十岁，其中一个脸上的雀斑还没褪去，他们探头探脑的向车厢里张望。  
“哎呀长官，看来你那个佩普中校对你念念不忘，还特意叫人来送行。”托马在一旁调侃道。  
尼斯“啧”了一声推开了车窗。“有什么事吗？”  
有雀斑的那个吓了一跳，“长官！请问史密斯少将是不是在这辆车上？”  
“有什么事？”埃尔文从车厢里走出来，尼斯和托马也紧跟了下去。  
“长官，这是不是你丢的钱包？里面有你的通行证件。”少年递来了一枚深褐色的皮夹。  
“……哦，谢谢你们。”埃尔文伸手接过来，感觉到皮革上有些黏滑潮湿的东西，他借着车厢内的灯光看清了上面的血迹。  
“啊！抱歉，长官！”少年急忙拿出手帕递了过来，埃尔文摇了摇头。  
“一个小叫花子在粮食店买罐头，我们看他拿着五万面额的里拉就疑心了，果然是偷的。希望您的损失不多。”  
“您放心吧，我们已经叫他再也不能偷东西了。”另一个在旁边得意的补充道。  
“好了，好了，多谢你们特意送来，我代表我们长官感谢你们！现在赶快走，别耽误我们发车。”托马在一旁不耐烦的提醒道。  
“长官！您……您是我们的偶像！是国家的骄傲！您一定能在东线战场为祖国取得胜利的！”少年慌慌张张的行了个军礼伸出手来，满脸的期待和不安。  
埃尔文清楚的知道自己在别人眼中的形象，就像扎卡里元帅之前不止一次说到的，像他这样相貌堂堂的帝国宠儿，自然爬的要比任何人都高，走的比任何人都远，站在那个被金色光圈笼罩的地方，就连身上的血污都会被视为美丽——作为那些年轻人膜拜的神像。

“谢谢你们。”埃尔文露出一个温和的笑容，伸出手去握住了那个男孩的手。年轻的面孔顿时变得通红，另一个少年也趁机上来抓住埃尔文的手。

面前的这两个党卫军那么年轻，和那个偷面包的流浪者一样都是孩子，也许是同样的年龄。然而就因为身份的不同，他们可以这样轻易的剥夺另一个人的生存权利，破坏，销毁，肆意践踏，并将其赋予荣耀的名义。

埃尔文曾经觉得，若不是父亲的死，恐怕如今的他也会和其他人一样，盲目而疯狂。  
然而事实上，无论你是继续沉睡在理想乡中还是仿若从噩梦中惊醒，结果都是一样的。帝国的英雄，法西斯的刽子手，两者没有任何区别。难道当你意识到侵略和谋杀的错误，就会放弃那些站在身边的同胞吗？劝说他们放下枪支？然后从迫害者变成被害者，死在敌国的炮火之中？眼看着复仇的火焰反噬到自己的国土之上却无所作为？那绝无可能。

更何况，罪证已然变成真实的烙印，化作无法取下的铁十字刻印在胸口之上。

什么都感觉不到。

 

TBC.


End file.
